Lady Captain
by Nimbus Number Nine
Summary: Kagome is the Captain of The Hummingbird, a bounty hunter by trade. Plagued by nightmares of demonic creatures and a past she doesn't remember, what will happen when she takes on a gruesome Bounty which is more than meets the eye. Who is the mysterious demon that seems to be hunting the same person? Will Kagome be able to accept the truth about herself? SessxKag Rated M.


**Lady Captain**

* * *

Hey guys! I've only just got back into my writing, i was just so busy with my degree and working 40 hours a week! Since i'm on the last part of my course, i thought i could finally start dedicating some time to putting my imagination to paper!

I'm still trying to come up with ideas for my Gintama fanfic, however i started writing it so long ago it's very difficult to simply continue. I may end up rewriting it but we will just have to see if any ideas fly into my noggin!

Anyway, this is a new scope for me being an AU fanfic. I've always loved the Inuyasha series and i'm a big fan of Sesshomaru and Kagome. I will always welcome constructive criticism and messages about what people want to happen, any flames will be ignored. To be totally honest i couldn't give a flying fuck what you have to say if its unhelpful and nasty. This is a story from my imagination and i'm sharing it here for the people that dream in the same way i do.

To all you magical people, please enjoy my Fanfiction "Lady Captain" :)

-NimbusNumberNine

* * *

Chapter One - _A Storm on the Horizon_

Kagome groaned and wrestled with her thin bedsheets whilst trying to escape from her feverish slumber. In her dream she was bathing in the warm sunlight, the sand underneath her soft and enveloping her in security. The bright blue waves gently lapped the shore; occasionally coming up to touch her toes. She placed a hand on her belly which was swollen with child, sighing contentedly though she knew it wouldn't last long. She had been in this place many times before and she had no control over what always happened next. She shuddered as the warmth started to leave her, the sky going dark. An icy finger trailed down her spine and ghostly whispers of ancient curses long forgotten echoed in her ears. The once tepid waters began to stir and rise, she opened her mouth to let out a silent scream as the waters rushed up around her. Looking helplessly at her legs which refused to stand up and run, she could only just manage to keep her head above the water as it gushed around her in a suffocating torrent. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach which threatened to overwhelm all her other senses until it ended as quickly as it had begun. She lay there in the sand, cold and alone, her hand limply resting on her flat childless stomach. Cold hands took her arms roughly in their vice grips and lifted her to her feet. She raised her head to lock eyes with a distorted black humanoid shape. The effervescent red eyes narrowed as the creature let out a shrill, supernatural laugh which cut through the air like a blade. As she was thrown back into the dark water, her eyes fixated themselves on the pristine crescent moon which glowed in the sky like the eye of god. The creatures words followed her as she fell backwards into the abyss "close… find...MINE"

Kagome's eyes shot open and she stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle her scream. Quickly scanning her whereabouts and finding herself to be looking upon the safe surroundings of her cabin, she felt the all too familiar throbbing feeling of relief and loss. Placing her hand on her lower abdomen, she stilled for a moment, eyes lowering as she fought the sense of longing which was beginning to swell in her heart.

Abruptly, she stood and made her way over to the intricately carved dresser placed next to the full length mirror in the rear corner of the cabin. Shedding the oversized cotton chemise she chose to sleep in, she inspected her naked reflection.

Exceptionally tall for a woman with a strong bone structure, she was an intimidating figure. Her hourglass body was muscular and strong, the definition of her muscles apparent even under the slight fat which helped to soften her figures. If she was more petite, she would have been the object of every man's attention, however as it was they were usually too terrified to even look at her for long. Her waist length crimson hair screamed danger and the sense of something more than first met the eye. It had been coloured for her with the henna and chemicals used in her hometown in the forgotten islands.

She slipped on a pristine white chemise with a low v-cut neck and long sleeves to protect her arms from the sea air. Picking up her brown leather corset from it's place on top of her bureau, she almost scoffed at the damn thing. Five minutes later saw her finally winning the battle to lace it up, quickly slipping on her sandy coloured form fitting trousers, she picked up her steel heeled knee high boots and prepared herself to fight another battle with the fraying laces -nothing survived life at sea for long. Finally ready, she braided her long tresses into a plait which hung down her back, her bangs were at this moment scraped back, however she knew that as soon as she stepped out onto the deck of the _Hummingbird_ they would break free and wreak havoc.

"Land-Ho!" came a shout from outside. Turning back to the mirror, she checked her face for any traces of the emotional turmoil her nightmare had wrought, she nodded at the steely determination she saw in the lagoon blue eyes and turned to leave.

She almost hesitated as she placed her hand on the cast iron door handle, however pulled the heavy door open with ease and walked out into the blinding light of a brilliant day at sea.

"Morning Cap'n" men and women all about the ship chorused as the scurried to and fro to complete their individual tasks. She nodded once and turned at the sound of heavy boots landing on the deck behind her.

"Cap'n" an amused tone greeted her, raising an eyebrow she looked her Quartermaster in the eye and replied with some affection "Inuyasha".

Inuyasha, standing only an inch or so taller than her when she was wearing her boots had a wolfish grin plastered to his tanned face. The loose blouse and breeches did nothing to hide his bulging muscles and manly strength, making it unsurprising that the was the attention of every women at all of the ports they stopped at. His pristine white teeth matched his bright white hair, bleached so by the relentless sun and sea air, it flowed behind him loosely as he preferred it that way. It constantly irked Kagome that his hair was always silky and never seemed to tangle, even in hurricane weather, her's only had to have a taste of moisture in the air and it would explode into a series of unruly waves and curls.

Smiling at her friend, she looked past him to the stairs where her navigator was currently making his way to the deck, nose buried in a map as usual.

"Miroku" she greeted, startling him from his study. He gave her a smile and a quick wave before putting his eyes and full attention back to the map in his hands.

"Get scrubbing you worthless dogs!" Kagome sighed as the harsh bellow of her boatswain was carried on the wind. Said boatswain was currently barking commands to some of the crew responsible for the upkeeping of the ships cleanliness, something Kagome's crew prided themselves upon.

"Tch. Crazy Bitch" muttered one of the cabin boys as he wrung out his dirty cloth. Thinking he had not been heard he turned to continue scrubbing, but froze as a demonic shadow fell over him. A petite foot clad in a boot very similar to the ones Kagome donned planted itself in between the boys shoulder blades and began to apply pressure.

"What was that?" a sadistic voice crooned. The murderous smile on her face ever-growing as the boy remained silent. She leaned into his ear and growled "Well then Shippo, since the cat seems to have your tongue. I know what you can do while the others are eating luncheon. How about scrubbing the molluscs off the side of the ship? Dangling above the waves on a single...bit...of...rope" the last word was barely audible, but it had it's effect.

Shippo spun around, big glistening tears in his eyes. "No!" he began to plead, however he was cut off.

"Sango" Kagome warned, clearing her throat. The Boatswain sighed and turned to look at her best friend and Captain, tucking a stray black lock back behind her ear.

Sending Shippo a glare to assure him that this conversation was not finished, she watched him scamper to the other side of the ship.

"Ylva, you always know how to ruin my fun" she sighed and turned back to her friend with a smile.

Kagome's eyes glazed over at the sound of her alias. None of her crew members knew her real name, it was the only thing she had from a past she did not remember. When she was approximately fifteen years old she had washed up on the shores of one of the forgotten islands with no memory of who she was or where she from, only that she was Kagome. She was adopted by a widowed woman whom lived with her elderly father and only child named Souta, still barely walking at the time.

She had raised Kagome as her own and accepted the adopted name of Ylva, something she picked up from a Norse trade ship. It meant she-wolf, something which fitted very well considering Kagome was adept at the art of fighting. Though usually forbidden, she was permitted to be trained in the ways of the warrior by the village head -after all, they didn't really have a choice after she had successfully beaten up all the boys her own age.

By the age of eighteen, Kagome was christened a warrior, stronger than even the chief himself. Being given the tattoos which marked her status, a single black band around each wrist as well as the silver upper-arm cuff bestowed upon her on the night of her first kill. A passing pirate ship had decided that the uneducated 'natives' would be an easy taking and tried to pillage and rape their way across the island in the night. Many had died that night, including her adoptive family and the chief whom trained her. She jumped on the next ship which stopped by, counting her blessings that the island was on a popular trading route.

She spent the next four years at a place known as Panama. Learning languages and history from the runaway priest Myoga, whom was taking refuge on the island after certain 'incidents' which meant he could never return to his homeland. She took upon the occupation of bounty hunter from then on, often finding pirates and outlaws on the run whom had stopped by the port to restock their supplies.

By the time she was twenty-three, she had enough money to buy _Hummingbird _and her crew. That was how it had been for the past two years, sailing to islands of legend and intrigue. Taking on bounties in order to make the money to fuel their expeditions, the crew worked together as a unit and were happy to have the compassionate and diplomatic Kagome as their captain.

Kagome snapped out of her daydream, she realised that thankfully no one had noticed her little relapse apart from Inuyasha whom was watching her with concerned eyes. Satisfied that she was okay, he turned to continue laughing at the headstrong Boatswain and perverted Navigator whose personalities had done a complete 360. Sango stood, arms behind her back, eyes lowered as she giggled and blushed as Miroku nervously tried to ask her to go with him for dinner when the ship made port.

"Come on" Kagome chuckled, batting Inuyasha's arm "We're about to make port"

She turned back to face him after gazing out across the water at the beautiful island. Opening her arms, she looked more beautiful than ever to Inuyasha as she said "Welcome to Japan" in her best Japanese, blue eyes glittering with mirth and soft rose lips in a small smile.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter One guys, i'm on with Chapter Two now where we get a little bit of Sesshomaru! *Drools*

Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading! :)

-NNN


End file.
